


hit me with your best shot

by ushjima (kongniverse)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 20:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4890832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kongniverse/pseuds/ushjima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love strikes Futakuchi like a volleyball that smacks the side of his head out of the middle of nowhere</p>
            </blockquote>





	hit me with your best shot

**Author's Note:**

> this is basically an unbeta'd fic (so please tell me of any mistakes, i know my grammar is a bit bleh in this) also, this a pretty self indulgent fic cause i am a sucker for any yahaba ships and i wanted one futayaha where futakuchi and yahaba meet and talk properly for the first time!

Love strikes Futakuchi like a volleyball that smacks the side of his head out of the middle of nowhere. He tumbles onto the gymnasium floor in an unflattering heap. His fall sends the cheers of the Datekou supporters into silence, the team to pause in the middle of their warm-up and other school’s staring at the fallen Datekou captain. Koganegawa is the first one to panic. He looks back and forth at Aone who is just standing there and doing nothing, just like the rest of the team.

A laughter burst from the stands that broke the uncomfortable silence, which was soon followed by a “Shut up, you’re too loud Kamasaki.”

“Futakuchi-senpai!” The young setter squabbles over to help Futakuchi get back onto his feet. Futakuchi was a mix of confusion, pain and outrage and it was all throbbing on the left side of his face.

“What the fuck was _that_? Who spikes like that?” Futakuchi yells. He tries to fix his fringe and winces as his fingers press against the growing bruise on his forehead as a result.  

“That serve was insane,” Sakunami shivers, feeling goosebumps grow on his skin “This year’s inter high is scary—“ the libero gulps and Aone can only nod in agreement.    

The team was trying to calm down before the scene got any bigger, trying to avoid potentially receiving a warning from the tournament's officials. Futakuchi catches something in the distance. A boy was seen jogging over towards their side of the court. A tall gorgeous brunette and Futakuchi feels like he momentarily forgot how to breathe.

“Sorry— that was one of our balls” The taller boy huffs, stopping right in front of Futakuchi.

“ _You_ served that?” Futakuchi is in awe. In awe mainly because the only people he knew how to serve like that is Karasuno’s Kageyama Tobio and Aobajousai’s Oikawa Tooru. Who would’ve thought came another guy who could serve a volleyball that knocks Futakuchi straight off his feet. And to think that the person that produced this serve looks as delicate and _pretty_. Too pretty to be real.

“Yeah? Why do you find it so surprising?” The boy in front of him was shorter than him. At a first glance, he was giving an angelic aura. Innocent. Elegant. Like the brown strands of hair that falls perfectly on his forehead and the milky brown eyes that are currently staring into Futakuchi’s. But Futakuchi knows. Anyone who can serve a mean one like that is no angel, given the row of volleyball players he’s gone up against in the past.

Oh. _Oh._

“Oikawa Tooru’s successor, aren’t you?” Futakuchi crosses his arms across his chest. He sees the captain’s stripe on the boy’s jersey. This is the new captain that everyone has been talking about.

“Is that what people really call me?” The shorter boy sighs, bending over to pick up the ball that bounced off court and tucking it into his arm.

“Well, you’re also nicknamed ‘Seijou’s cute new captain’ by some girls I overheard when I walked in here earlier.” He smirks. Futakuchi catches a glimpse of the shorter boy’s face up close, and took a moment to properly thank an unnamed god out there for the gorgeous line of setter's that Aobajousai has. “Would you rather me call you do that? Cute captain-kun.”

“That’s worse.”

“Yahaba wasn't it? Your name, I mean. Not the nickname some of these people give you.” Yahaba only nods politely. He heard his name being called from the court Aobajousai is practicing on.

“Ah, my team is calling me. Again, I’m sorry for your head. I hope it doesn’t affect your performance that much.” Yahaba turns his body around, saying his apologies one last time before he leaves.

“I think the only thing that’ll affect my performance is me thinking about how gorgeous you are,”

“Are you hitting on me, Futakuchi-kun?” The setter smirks before walking away. “Maybe we’ll see each other around after the tournament has ended?”

_Shit. He knows my name._

Futakuchi watches Yahaba jog away and rejoin with his team and he walks back with a giant smile on his face, despite being smacked over the head in front of a hundred. Aone looks at the now giddy captain, indicating a “Why are you so happy, Futakuchi? Didn’t you just get pummeled to the floor?”

“I think I just met someone interesting, Aone.”  


End file.
